


boulevard.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Levi melewati jalan yang sama.(untuk Levi Song Festival: Day 01)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** shingeki no kyojin belongs to hajime isayama. boulevard of broken dreams is a song from green day. i gain no profit by writing this fanfiction. this works is solely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> mengambil prompt boulevard of broken dreams. agak subtle. selamat membaca! c":

Pertama kali ia melewati jalan itu adalah ketika salju turun.

Jalan itu bukanlah jalan yang sering dilalui orang-orang. Mereka bilang jalan itu berada pada area berbahaya. Area penuh kriminal. Levi Ackerman saat itu hanyalah pendatang baru dan jalan ini adalah akses terdekat menuju apartemennya. Kakinya menapak, menjejaki salju. Abai pada beberapa pemuda mabuk yang bersandar di dinding, menganggap presensi mereka sama tak pentingnya dengan salju yang turun mencium bumi.

“... kau orang baru?”

Tetapi tak dapat abai pada suara gadis yang menyapanya.

Levi berbalik, menatap sang gadis. Gadis itu tampak seusia dengannya. Matanya cokelat cerah dan rambutnya kecokelatan sebahu. Nadanya mengingatkan Levi pada selimut tebal di kala dingin menerpa ataupun cercah sinar mentari di antara awan kelam.

“Kenapa?”

“Orang lama tidak akan lewat sini.”

Netranya menatap gadis itu, cukup lama, sebelum dengan dinginnya berujar, “Kau orang lama dan kau lewat sini,” yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Kedua kalinya mereka bertemu di jalan yang sama, gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

Nama gadis itu Petra. Gadis itu tinggal tak jauh dari jalan ini. Petra hanyalah segelintir penduduk sekitar yang memaksakan diri untuk melewati jalan ini, pura-pura buta dengan resiko yang menghampiri.

Hanya demi setangkup roti. Tidak jauh berbeda dari Levi yang mengadu nasib dengan menjadi kuli di sana-sini.

Pertemuan kedua mereka diisi oleh obrolan singkat (walau Petra lebih banyak bertutur dan respon Levi tak lebih dari mendengus dan mengangguk). Tempat tinggal mereka tidak jauh dan berada pada arah yang sama. Esoknya dan esoknya mereka bersua, berjalan di jalan yang sama.

.

.

.

Hari itu pertengahan musim semi.

Mereka bertemu di jalan yang sama, ketika hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Konversasi mereka lebih mengalir dibanding musim dingin (walau Levi masih tak banyak bicara, ya). Aroma bunga musim semi membumbung di jalanan, dipermainkan angin semilir yang hangat. Levi bersin dengan keras, alergi serbuk bunganya kumat. Wajahnya memerah dan cairan keluar dari hidungnya tanpa jeda.

Petra kala itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Levi dengan senyum lembut.

“Nih, bersihkan dulu.”

Seperti ada nyala lilin yang berpijar di hatinya. Levi memicing ketika menyadari Petra lebih berkilau dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Langkah mereka agak santai ketika malam musim panas.

Petra membicarakan beberapa _event_ kota. Membicarakan harapan-harapan yang dirajut oleh bintang. Respon Levi dingin saat itu—pemuda itu hanya tahu bekerja untuk mencari uang dan realita itu bangsat. Mimpinya sudah lama mati, hanya ada keinginan untuk bertahan hidup hingga takdir memutuskan bahwa nyawanya berakhir. Petra gadis yang realis sekaligus idealis di saat yang sama, dan Levi tidak menyatakan protes akan hal tersebut.

Netranya mengarah pada hamparan bintang di angkasa, begitupun netra milik Petra. Gadis itu berkata bahwa bintang hari ini adalah bintang terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Bintang-bintang itu terperangkap di mata Petra.

Levi kala itu memilih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Hari itu penghujung musim gugur.

Tidak ada pemuda mabuk yang suka meracau. Tidak ada bocah-bocah berlagak preman dengan senjata tajam. Hanya ada sosok yang terbaring di atas jalan. Sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa. Hanya ada merah menggenangi jalan dan menodai daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran.

Petra.

Levi kenal sangat.

Ia membisu. Ia menatap pilu. Hanya sayup-sayup konversasi di sekitarnya yang ditangkap telinga sebelum hilang. Gadis itu hanya korban, katanya. Korban dari kekejaman jalan ini, katanya. Akan ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut mengenai pelaku dan sebab musabab kematian, katanya. Dan sisa-sisa berita lain seakan menolak masuk telinganya.

Levi bergeming kala itu. Menatap kosong Petra yang diangkat ke dalam ambulans. Tidak merapatkan mantelnya ketika angin dingin menerpa. Tidak mampu bertutur ketika ditanya. Membeku. Diam. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada apapun kecuali kekosongan.

Seakan jantungnya dicerabut dari tubuh dan tidak dikembalikan.

.

.

.

Di musim dingin Levi melewati jalan itu lagi dan ia merasa sepi.

Jalan itu masih sama seperti kali pertama ia melihatnya. Masih jarang dilewati orang lain. Dengan beda kali ini tidak ada pemuda mabuk yang bersandar di dinding atau gelandangan yang melingkar mengungsi dari dingin. Tidak ada Petra yang senantiasa di sisi, bercerita sampai mereka tiba di tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Tidak ada siapapun kecuali bayangannya sendiri.

Levi pura-pura buta dan tuli ketika langkahnya menelusuri.

* * *

**fin**

 


End file.
